Always together
by chibi si saku
Summary: Kehidupan masa lalu Sakura membuatnya kembali teringat tentang pemuda emo itu, Sasuke


**Assalamualaikum, semoga cerita ini jelas untuk dibaca dan tidak aneh ya. hehehe, pas lagi good mood jja ini nulis storynya. Semoga kalian semua suka ^.^**

**Pairing : Sakura H. x Sasuke U.**

**Rate : Whatever**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**._._.**

**Always together**

**._._.**

**._._.**

**Don't like? Please Don't read**

**._._.**

**Itadakimasu**

**._._.**

"_**Kenapa kita dipisahkan seperti ini?"**_

Batin itu bertanya dengan segenap kesakitannya didada.

"_**Kenapa kau terlihat acuh saat aku kembali dihadapanmu?"**_

Mata _Onyx_ itu memandang lurus kedepan sana.

"_**Kau menghindar saat aku mendekatimu."**_

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu membalik menjadi sebuah pernyataan.

"_**Apa kau tahu sayang? aku sakit!"**_

Menggeram bagai serigala yang kehilangan mangsanya.

Mata _Onyx_ itu menatap tajam kedua gadis yang tengah bergurau ria dengan temannya disebuah kantin. Suasana yang ramai membuat mereka tak sadar akan tatapan yang menusuk itu, walaupun tatapan itu tak sepenuhnya menuju pada kedua gadis itu, tetapi pada gadis disebelah mereka, yang sibuk sendiri dengan sebuah telepon genggam ditangannya.

Jemarinya yang lentik terlihat sedang mengetik berbagai kata untuk sang penerima, terkadang bibir tipis nan menggoda itu tersenyum geli dengan apa yang ia baca diponselnya. Mata_ Emerald_nya terlihat bersinar sesekali ia membaca apa yang ia ketik. Namun sayangnya, mata hijau bak batu _Emerald_ itu tak menyadari ada kelamnya _Onyx_ yang ingin sekali mengintimidasinya.

Puas dengan kegiatannya, gadis dengan paras _Emerald_ dan rambut merah muda itu segera meletakkan _handphone_nya kedalam saku seragam, dan kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"_**Apa kau tahu? aku ingin membuatmu melihatku lagi, meski dengan cara iblis."**_

._._._.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, semua warga sekolah terlihat berhamburan tak sabar untuk kembali kedunianya masing-masing. Bahkan ada pula yang meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai seorang siswa hanya untuk lebih cepat sampai dirumah. Namun tidak dengan gadis ini, sendirian dikelas dengan sapu dan kemoceng ditangannya.

Sesekali ia menyeka keringat yang melintas diatas pelipisnya, helaan napaspun tak lepas dari kegiatan piketnya saat ini. Sungguh tega teman-temannya, meninggalkan kewajiban tanpa peduli ia sedang kelelahan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_nya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, di layar ponselnya tertera nama 'Ino~pig'

'_Sakura, aku ada urusan dengan Shikamaru saat ini, jadi kau pulang saja duluan'_

Gadis bernama Sakura itu terlihat mengembungkan pipinya kesal saat membaca isi dari pesan itu.

"Bilang saja mau kencan, huuh~" decaknya sebal.

Tak menyadari ada bayangan dibalik kaca itu, tengah memperhatikannya dalam-dalam. Lagi-lagi _Onyx_, namun kini tatapan itu lembut dan tak ada ketajaman sedikitpun. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik saat melihat objek yang kini tengah ia perhatikan.

"_**Kau memang selalu cantik, meski sedang dilanda kesal."**_

Sakura kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya saat benda itu kembali bergetar ditangannya. Mata _Emerald_nya membulat saat melihat pesan itu.

"Di-dia lagi," gumamnya gugup.

'_Cantik, jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin melahapmu sekarang juga."_

Tangan Sakura bergetar takut, pesan yang beberapa hari ini selalu menghantuinya, bagaikan stalker atau apalah itu, selalu mengetahui apa yang ia kerjakan dan ia rasakan setiap hari. Tentu hal itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Sontak _Emerald_ itu bergerak liar mencari sosok yang mencurigakan, namun nihil, disana hanya ada dirinya dan berbagai peralatan kelas. Karena semakin takut, Sakura segera mengambil tas dan keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tak juga disadari, setelah kepergiannya ternyata sosok itu muncul dibalik pintu kelas. Memandang Sakura dengan wajah datarnya.

"_**Aku kembali pada kegelapan karena ingin memilikimu kembali, permaisuriku."**_

._._._.

_Ceklek_

Sakura menutup pintu apartemennya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Tubuhnya terasa pegal karena aktifitasnya hari ini, menjadi pelajar bukanlah hal yang berat bagi gadis seusianya, namun status dan kebutuhan ekonomi mengharuskannya kerja paruh waktu untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dan juga status anak sebatang kara yang ditinggal orang tuanya sejak kecil, lagi-lagi memaksa dirinya hidup dalam kesendirian.

Namun tak sepenuhnya seperti itu, ia masih memiliki teman, yang senantiasa peduli padanya dengan segala keadaan. Juga sang kekasih yang selalu memperhatikannya.

_ ._

"Sebentar," gumam Sakura, lalu membuka pintu.

"Malam, _Hime_." sapa pemuda berparas tampan itu dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Wajah Sakura merona tak kala melihat siapa yang datang ke apartemenya malam ini, sang kekasih yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Pemuda tampan dengan tato '_Ai'_ didahi kirinya, Sabaku no Gaara, pengusaha sukses yang ia jumpai saat seminar biologi di Sabaku _Corp_ saat itu.

"Masuklah," ujar Sakura mempersilahkan Gaara masuk.

Malam itu adalah malam yang indah bagi Sakura, mendapatkan akhir yang sempurna dihari yang meleahkan ini. dijumpai oleh sang kekasih adalah hal yang jarang baginya, karena Gaara adalah pewaris tunggal yang setiap waktu selalu disibukkan dengan urusan perusahaannya, sehingga jarang bagi Sakura untuk mendapatkan kehangatan seperti ini. Dalam pelukkan sang kekasih.

"Umm, bagimana dengan acara tunangan kita Gaara, apakah diadakan diSuna?" tanya Sakura mendongkak, menatap wajah porselen kekasihnya.

Gaara tersenyum, "Menurutmu?"

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, "Kenapa berbalik tanya padaku,"

Melihat ekspresi Sakura, Gaara pun terkikik geli dan pipi sang kekasih. "Tentu saja diSuna, bukankah disana juga adalah kota kelahiranmu, hm?" jawab Gaara seraya menindih Sakura diatas sofa itu.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap Gaara karena takut pemuda itu tahu kini ia sedang _Blushing_. Namun Sakura kaget saat merasakan sebuah ciuman mendarat dileher jenjangnya.

"Uuukh~ Ga-gaara." desah Sakura saat ciuman itu berubah menjadi jilatan dan gigitan halus.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." bisik Gaara tepat ditelinga Sakura, menempelkan keningnya dengan gadis merah muda tersebut.

Saat gaara semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, Sakura pun menutup mata dengan segala perasaan yang tak terkendali.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 de..

_Cup_.

Sakura hanya meamndang wajah beriris _Zade_ itu heran, ia pikir akan dicium di~ ano itu. Hei, apa yang dipikirkannya?, terpampang jelas diwajah Gaara yang kini sedang menyeringai kearahnya-menyebalkan.

"Kenapa? kau mau lebih?" tanya Gaara eksotis.

Sakura bergidik, "Ti-tidak," jawabnya membuang muka.

Gaara pun terkikik pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, seraya beranjak berdiri dari sofa dan mengambil ponsel yang kini tengah berdering. "Halo?" ujar Gaara mendengarkan suara diseberang sana.

Anggukan demi anggukan disertai kata 'Ya' dari Gaara membuat Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan kekasihnya itu. akhirnya sakura bertanya setelah Gaara menutup dan mengakhiri pembicaraanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara terlihat enggan untuk bicara, "Umm, itu Sakura…"

"Sudah, kau urus saja dulu pekerjaanmu, aku akan menunggu." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum lembutnya.

Melihat itu hati Gaara mencelos, betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki kekasih sebaik dan pengertian seperti Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sakura." ujar Gaara kembali mengecup kening Sakura lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"Hati-hati," gumam Sakura sendu, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Gaara hanya mengangguk tersnyum lalu menghilang dibalik pintu, bersamaan dengan itu air mata Sakura mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa ia sadari.

"A-aku ini kenapa sih?, jelas-jelas Gaara akan kembali lagi, dasar cengeng." Gumam Sakura seraya menghapus air matanya.

_ ._ ponsel Sakura bergetar.

'Ada pesan' ia pikir dari Gaara, namun sayangnya bukan, melainkan…

"Kenapa dia lagi?" ujar Sakura heran. Ya, nomor yang tidak kenal itu lagi.

'_Tenang saja, sipengganggu akan dibereskan, sehingga kita akan hidup damai, Sakura-Hime.'_

Apa maksudnya sipengganggu? dan dia juga tahu nama Sakura. orang ini benar-benar stalker menyeramkan. Sakura segera melempar ponselnya ketempat tidurnya, bulu kuduknya berdiri, tiba-tiba semilir angin yang amat dingin memenuhi ruangan, padahal kini _AC_ disana sedang tidak bekerja.

_ .Drrt_.

Kembali, ponsel Sakura bergetar, tapi sepertinya bukan pesan melainkan sebuah panggilan. Karena penasaran, Sakura kembali mengambil ponselnya. Alisnya berkerut, masih tidak ada nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya, masih nomor tidak dikenal. Perlahan Sakura menekan tombol hijau, dan menempelkannya ketelinga.

"Ha-halo?" ujar Sakura gugup.

"_Maaf, dengan saudara Haruno Sakura?"_

Suara _barithone_?, laki-laki, "I-iya, saya sendiri." jawab Sakura, entah kenapa kini tangannya dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin, rasanya Sakura sadar bahwa ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"_Tolong ikut kami dalam pemeriksaan diTKP, teman anda mengalami kecelakaan,"_

Kaku, bibir Sakura seakan ngilu untuk mengatakan sesuatu bahkan untuk berteriak sekalipun.

"_Kami menemukan dompet korban dengan disertai identitas anda, untuk itu kami menghubungi anda."_

Sangat jelas, satu orang yang selalu membawa pergi Sakura kemana saja, hanya pria itu.

"_Korban diduga mengalami hancurnya tulang belakang kepala, dan kini sudah dibawa kerumah sakit Konoha untuk menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut,"_

.Tut

Tak kuat, Sakura segera memutus hubungan. Tubuh ringkihnya beringsut kelantai, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya, dan diiringi derasnya air mata sang gadis, menyadari telah kehilangan hal yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

"GAARAAAA!"

._._._.

Dua hari, setelah berita duka tentang wafatnya pewaris tunggal Sabaku _Corp_ yang tengah menggemparkan sisi Konoha dan Suna tentunya. Tanpa ada bukti yang jelas tentang kematiannya, dibunuh atau hanya sekedar kecelakaan?. Kedua kota terbesar dijepang itu sedang berkabum, tak terkecuali dengan gadis yang kini tengah memandang taman kota dengan tatapan kosong.

Pikirannya melayang netah kemana, mungkin sedang bernostalgia. Ayunan yang ia duduki berdecit tak kala ia mengayunkan kakinya. Tempat inilah pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Gaara, yang pada akhirnya membuat dirinya jatuh pada dalamnya cinta yang semu.

_ ._ ponselnya bergetar.

Awalnya Sakura ta peduli dengan apa yang ia baca saat ini, namun jika dipikir lebih lanjut malah membuat dirinya kalut dalam kesedihan dan~emosi.

'_Jangan bersedih sayang, sirambut merah itu sudah tiada dan pada akhirnya kau akan kembali padaku, selamanya!'_

Dengan kasar Sakura membalas pesan itu, ya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membalas pesan yang sejak dulu mengganggu hidupnya.

'Bajingan kau, kau yang selalu tahu apa dan kapan aku melakukan sesuatu, pasti ada hubungannya dengan kematian Gaara kan?' Sakura mengirim pesan itu dengan tidak sabar, napasnya tersengal-sengal karena kesal.

Tak menunggu lama, Sakura kembali mendapat balasan.

'_Jangan marah, itu semua aku lakukan untuk hubungan kita berdua sayang, seharusnya kau marah pada orang-orang yang sudah memisahkan kita sejak dulu.'_

Sakura semakin muak dengan orang yang kini tengah menjadi objek mainnya membalas pesan.

'Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'sayang' yang selalu kau lontarkan padaku? dan hubungan kita? jangan bercanda!'

Setelah mengirim itu, Sakura segera mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya kedalam saku. Berjalan meninggalkan taman dengan hati yang bercampur aduk. Kesal, sedih, kecewa, bingung, dan lainnya. Ia berharap ini semua adalah mimpi buruk, dan sebentar lagi ia akan bangun untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang lebih baik lagi.

Sedangkan dibalik pohon taman, seseorang tengah mengumbar seringainya.

"_**Karena aku sayang padamu, dan tentu karena hubungan ikatan ini, aku sedang tidak bercanda."**_

._._._.

Wajah porselen Sakura terlihat masih belum cerah seperti biasanya, hal itupun dirasakan oleh kedua sahabatnya ini. Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuga Hinata. Sakura hanya berdiam diri dikelas tanpa ada respon saat teman-temannya menjahilinya sekalipun, tentu semenjak kepergian kekasihnya~Gaara.

Ino mencoba untuk membuat sahabatnya itu tersenyum namun sangat sulit, Sakura termasuk gadis yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi, itu menurutnya. Lalu Hinata, dengan segala cara telah ia coba untuk Sakura, namun nihil. Kini pun kedua sahabat Sakura sedang memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menatap jendela dari kelas, dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan wajahnya. Tidak lepas dari tatapan kosong bak tak ada kehidupan didalamnya.

Kembali, keduanya menghela napas pasrah. _Bluesapphire_ milik Ino tanpa sengaja melihat sosok pemuda yang juga sedang memperhatikan Sakura, dan~tatapan apa itu?. Tajam namun berkesan lembut, ya _Onyx_ yang kelam. Pemuda itu duduk dibangku paling pojok dekat jendela, beda dua baris meja dari Sakura. Hei, itu kan…

_BRUK_.

Seluruh kelas dikagetkan dengan debuman meja Sakura, sang empu pun terlonjak kaget karenanya. _Emerald_nya mendelik kearah sumber kegaduhan, dan terlihatlah seorang perempuan sebaya dengannya, rambut merah yang menyala juga warna matanya yang sesuai. Keangkuhannya sangat terlihat saat ia merasa terganggu, termasuk saat ini.

"Kau, jangan sekali-kali lagi mendekati Sasuke-_Kun_ ya!," bentaknya seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat diwajah Sakura. "Tidak puaskah kau sudah memacari Gaara-_Kun_ sampai meninggal, dan kini kau ingin merebut Sasuke-_Kun_?" sambungnya penuh emosi.

Sakura hanya menatap wanita didepannya ini datar, "Apa maksudmu, Karin? aku tidak pernah mengganggu apalagi mendekati Uchiha-_san_." jawab Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

Karin kembali mendecih mendengar jawaban Sakura yang menurutnya munafik itu. tangannya mulai terangkat menuju pipi porselen Sakura jika tidak ada tangan kekar yang menahannya, ingin sekali ia menghajar laki-laki yang kini tengah menghentikan aksinya itu, namun samasekali ia urungkan niatnya karena laki-laki itu adalah…

"Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Karin tidak percaya, kini yang tengah memegang tangannya adalah laki-laki yang amat dicintainya. Tapi kekaguman itu berubah menjadi sebuah rintihan sakit saat tangannya terasa remuk akibat cengkraman kuat Sasuke. "_Ittai_, Sasuke-_kun_ hentikan." pinta Karin menahan sakit dipergelangan tangannya. Yang dipanggil hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau bisa meremukkan tangannya, Sasuke." ujar Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram tangan Karin, begitu mudah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar dan kembali menatap Karin, namun tatapan tanpa ekspresi itu berubah menjadi tatapan membunuh, yang ditatap serasa dirinya jatuh kedalam kegelapan yang amat sangat menyakitkan. Bagaikan terhipnotis mata yang tengah berubah merah itu.

"_Kau, akan mati!_"

Deg.

Wanita berambut merah itu terpaku dan membatu ditempat, seluruh badannya bergetar hebat. Sasuke melewati Sakura dan Karin dengan tatapan datar. Sakura menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, namun saat kembali melirik Karin ia mengerutkan alisnya, Karin terlihat sedang ketakutan, kedua tangannya ia pautkan begitu erat, matanya membulat sempurna. Kenapa dia?.

._._._.

Sakura memasuki apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa, cuaca diluar sangat mengerikan baginya. Ramalan cuaca hari ini benar-benar meleset, hari ini secara tiba-tiba terjadi badai. Sakura segera mengunci pintunya, takut angin nan besar itu akan mengobrak abrik isi apartemenya. Baju seragamnya begitu basah, sangat basah sehingga tubuhnya terjiplak jelas untuk dilihat.

"Haah, untung saja aku sudah sampai, dengan penampilan seperti ini dan berkeliaran dijalan pasti akan mengundang bahaya." ujar Sakura seraya memasuki kamar mandi.

SREEEESHH.

Air _shower_ nan hangat itu membasuh seluruh tubuh Sakura, rasa nyaman mengalir begitu air hangat itu menyentuh kulitnya, matanya tertutup dan pikirannya melintas pada kejadian siang tadi. Bayangan pria berambut _emo_ yang tak begitu ia kenal kembali muncul dibenaknya, kenapa pria itu melindunginya saat Karin akan menamparnya?. Akh bukankah itu wajar, sebagai teman sekelas pastilah ia tidak mau temannya ada yang terluka.

"Yah, mungkin karena itu dia menolongku." Gumam Sakura.

BRAK.

Sakura kaget setengah mati mendengar suara yang begitu keras, dengan cepat ia menyambar handuk dan mengenakannya. Perlahan tangannya membuka pintu kamar mandi dan sedikit mengintip keluar~kedalam kamar. Sepi. Tapi apa itu diatas kasurnya? Seperti sebuah amplop.

Mata Sakura membulat saat membuka dan melihat isinya. "I-ini…" bibirnya bergetar, _Emerald_ itu membulat sempurna.

Didalamnya, ada foto-foto yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan, tentu saja. foto itu menggambarkan seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya, dan keadaannya sangat mengerikan. Jasad itu menggantung bebas dengan darah bercucuran diseluruh tubuhnya. Tidak hanya satu foto, tapi ada tujuh, dan setiap gambarnya menunjukkan jasad itu mati dengan berbagai cara, mulai dari gantung diri, tenggelam, tertusuk samurai, dan lainnya. Namun anehnya jasad itu tetaplah jasad orang yang sama. Yaitu~

"Ka-ka Karin?" ujar Sakura dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Tangannya memegang foto itu bergetar hebat, dan terlihat sesuatu dibalik foto terakhir. Itu adalah surat.

_To : Sakura Chan_

_Bagimana menurutu tentang foto itu, Sakura-chan? indah bukan untuk dilihat. Jarang ada orang yang mati dengan berbagai macam modus seperti itu. dan ini adalah balasan untuknya karena sudah menyakitimu tadi siang._

_From : your brother_

Deg.

Tunggu dulu, kata terakhir pengirimnya adalah 'Dari kakakmu'? kapan ia memiliki seorang Kakak? ia pikir itu hanya sebuah jebakkan agar pelaukannya tak diketahui. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada pria _Emo_ itu, tapi kenapa?. apakah selama ini pelaku _Stalker_ itu adalah dia?. Tidak mungkin, Sakura saja sama sekali tidak dekat dengannya hanya sekedar kenal. Bahkan gerak geriknya sama sekali tidak mencurigakan. Apakah mungkin memang dia?.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

._._._.

Sekolah kembali berkabum, beberapa hari yang lalu mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama saat memperingati kematian Gaara~orang terpenting diKonoha dan Suna. Dan sekarang, salah satu siswi mereka mati dengan mengenaskan tanpa ada bukti apapun. jasadnya ditemukan terapung disungai terbesar diKonoha, bahkan polisipun masih menduga dua hal akibat kematian Karin, antara dibunuh dan bunuh diri.

Sakura, kini ia sedang termenung diatas atap sekolah. Pandangannya lurus melihat pemandangan Konoha dari atas. Semilir angin membelai rambut pinknya dengan halus. Ia masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya tentang kematian kedua orang yang ia kenal, apakah semua ini terjadi karena sebuah kesalahpahaman atau memang hanya balas dendam orang itu terhadap orang-orang disekitar Sakura?. Dan tidak habis pikir lagi, orang yang melakukan itu semua adalah Sasuke? meskipun ini masih dugaan Sakura, namun pria yang dijuluki sebagai pangeran sekolah itu terkadang memang membuatnya risih, terutama dengan tatapannya. Begitu menusuk dan~familiar.

Sakura kembali mendengus panjang, hal ini membuatnya lelah. Memikirkan sesuatu diluar akal sehatnya.

"_**Kau tahu, kini aku akan memilikimu lagi, Hime."**_

"Sendirian?"

Suara itu mengagetkan Sakura, sontak ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Gumam Sakura gugup.

Diseberang sana, Sasuke masih dengan gaya _cool_nya menatap Sakura datar. Angin yang sepintas agak kencang itu membuat rambut _Emo_ Sasuke bergerak cepat, membuatnya terlihat sangat ~tampan. Wajah Sakura merona saat menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun dengan cepat ia menepisnya, langkahnya sedikit mundur saat melihat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya.

"A-ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura mulai panik. Mengingat bahwa jika benar Sasuke adalah pembunuh kedua orang itu ~Gaara dan Karin. maka tak ayal jika sekarang nyawanya juga terancam.

Sakura semakin panik saat Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya, pagar pembatas dibelakangnya membuat Sakura tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Ditambah lagi sedari tadi Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tanya, untuk apa kau~" perkataan Sakura terpotong saat Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak. "Bibir inilah yang dulu selalu membuatku tergoda." Ujarnya datar.

Sakura terpesona, melihat wajah tampan Sasuke sedekat ini. ia tidak sadar jika gelar Sasuke sebagai pangeran sekolah memanglah tak main-main. Ia merasakan telunjuk Sasuke bergerak menelusuri wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Wajah inilah yang selalu membuatku terpesona." Sambung Sasuke.

Kembali, telunjuknya bergerak kebawah menelusuri dagu dan berhenti tepat diatas dada Sakura. "Dan tubuh inilah yang selalu membuatku mabuk akan cinta." Sambungnya lirih.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya melihat perubahan mimik Sasuke, ia merasa kini Sasuke sedang merindukan sesuatu, sangat merindukannya. Namun Sakura masih sadar, ia tak mengenal baik pria ini, dan ini membuatnya merasa terancam. Dengan cepat Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh aku! katakan apa maumu?" bentak Sakura menodorong Sasuke kebelakang agar menjauhinya, meski tidak ada gerakan yang membuatnya untung.

Grep. Sasuke mencengkram tangan Sakura. "Apa yang kau ~GYAA!" Teriak Sakura saat Sasuke jatuh menindihnya.

_Onyx_ itu menatap _Emerald_ dengan sendu, merindukan tatapan nan hangat dari wanita dibawahnya kini. "Sungguh, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ujarnya seraya memeluk Sakura erat.

Sakura yang merasa posisi ini sangatlah rawan, ia segera memberontak minta dilepaskan, namun sepertinya pelukan yang semakin erat itu menandakan Sasuke tak mau melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? tolong lepaskan aku." pinta Sakura mendorong kepala pria itu.

"Tidak mau! bukankan dulu kau yang selalu menginginkan ini?" kini pria itu mengatakan hal yang menurut Sakura setara dengan anak kecil.

Sakura kembali mendorong kepala Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, "Apa maksudmu dulu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, sekarang lepaskan aku sebelum ada orang yang melihat posisi kita seperti ini!" bentak Sakura mulai kesal.

"Siapa yang peduli, bahkan saat aku lakukan ini kau malah senang bukan?" jawab Sasuke seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke…ano~ dada Sakura.

Sang empu pun berteriak histeris saat pria yang menurutnya gila ini melakukan hal ini padanya. "LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK, DAN MENYIGKIR DARI BENDA TERPENTINGKUU!" teriak Sakura kembali mencoba menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari dadanya.

"Hahahahahaha." Sasuke pun tertawa renyah dengan mengangkat wajahnya, tawa itu begitu manis untuk dilihat.

Sakura berpikir kini Sasuke memang benar-benar gila, tapi apa ini? disisi lain ia juga sedikit merasa senang melihat Sasuke tertawa?. "Kau gila!"

"Hn? kalau aku gila, kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke yang nampaknya sangat tidak dimengerti oleh Sakura.

"Menikah katamu, kapan aku menikah denganmu? jangan bercanda." decak Sakura, setengah mati ia tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Sasuke sejak awal.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, kini tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk menumpu wajahnya miring kesebelah kiri Sakura dan masih dengan menindih Sakura rupanya. "Kau yakin tidak merasa sudah menikah denganku? lalu apa yang menempel dijari manismu?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, sontak ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melihat jari manisnya. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat ada sebuah cincin melingkar dijari lentiknya. "A-apa ini?"

"Tanda pernikahan kita," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura kembali mengangkat tangannya agak tinggi untuk memperhatikan bentuk cincin itu, bentuk lingkarannya memang sempurna namun didominasi dengan lukisan mahkota nan kecil disekelilingnnya. Tak luput dari kerlap-kerlip berlian diatasnya. "Cantik." Gumam Sakura tanpa sadar.

Mendengar itu Sasuke kembali tersenyum, tulus. Kemudian ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di…ano~dada Sakura lagi.

"GYAAA!"

._._._.

Semenjak bertemu dengan pemuda berambut _Emo_ itu, kini kehidupan Sakura amat terganggu. Selang beberapa minggu setelah kematian Gaara dan Karin yang sampai sekarang belum Sakura ketahui apakah Sasuke yang membunuh mereka. Sakura masih belum memiliki bukti apapun tentang itu semua, bahkan kini dugaan itu perlahan-lahan hilang dalam benak Sakura, menurutnya Sasuke adalah pemuda yang baik, walaupun terkadang tingkahnya membuat Sakura setengah mati jengkel dan merinding.

Bagaimana tidak, semenjak perkenalannya dengan Sasuke beberapa minggu lalu, Sasuke jadi sering muncul tiba-tiba didekat Sakura, dimanapun itu. bahkan setiap pagi Sakura selalu disambut dengan pagi yang mendebarkan, saat membuka mata ternyata ada Sasuke yang tidur disampingnya layaknya seorang suami dengan istri, atau saat disekolah Sasuke selalu mengikutinya, bahkan sampai Sakura mandipun pemuda itu dengan misteriusnya muncul dihadapan Sakura. entah bagaimana caranya ia lakukan itu semua. Sakura terlalu bingung memikirkannya.

Kini wanita bersurai merah muda itu sedang menghabiskan waktu _weekend_nya diapartemen, memasak adalah pilihan utamanya untuk mengawali pagi minggu ini.

"Sepertinya sangat enak."

"GYAA!" Teriak Sakura saat merasakan tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. namun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pun Sakura sudah tahu itu siapa. "Jangan sering muncul secara tiba-tiba, aku bisa jantungan tahu." Omel Sakura seraya kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Sering Sakura pikirkan, beberapa hari ini ia selalu membiarkan Sasuke melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan status seorang kekasih, namun sesungguhnya mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sasukelah yang selalu mendekati Sakura tanpa bisa dibantah, sedangkan Sakura yang selalu berontak dan menolak pada akhirnya membiarkan Sasuke, tapi tentu masih ada batasnya.

Sakura merasa ia akan bisa memercayai Sasuke, dekat dengannya dengan menyandang status tanpa hubungan apapun. Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya, memanjakannya, merawatnya. Sungguh Sakura tak keberatan dengan kehadiran pemuda itu disampingnnya, disaat ia memang membutuhkan perhatian lebih akibat kesendiriannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau istriku ini baik-baik saja." jawab Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

Ya, itulah yang selalu Sasuke lontarkan jika Sakura merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya. Mengatakan seolah-olah Sakura memang istrinya, Sakura heran dengan pernyataan Sasuke, entah berapa kali Sakura membantah tentang sebutannya sebagai 'istri' Sasuke tidaklah benar, namun hal itu hanya akan membuat sifat temperamental Sasuke bangkit. Bahkan saat pertama kali Sakura mengatakan hal itu dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, Sasuke malah menyerang segala apa yang bisa dijamahnya. Dan itu membuat Sakura takut, disisi lain Sakura merasa dia memang tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu, ada gejolak aneh dalam hati Sakura jika memikirkan kalau Sasuke memanglah suaminya.

Tapi apakah dengan mudah Sakura percaya itu? tidak ada bukti apapun. Bahkan Sasuke bilang ia sudah tidak punya keluarga. Mau bertanya pada siapa jika keluarga saja tidak ada. Sakura pun dari dulu memang selalu sendiri. tapi satu hal yang membuat wanita bersurai merah muda ini bingung. semenjak kedekatannya dengan Sasuke, _Stalker_ itu tak pernah muncul lagi, atau karena memang Sasukelah _Stalker_nya? Entahlah.

"Lepaskan dulu pelukanmu Sasuke, aku tidak bisa memasak kalau begini caranya." Pinta Sakura sedikit melirik pada Sasuke dibelakang.

"Baiklah." Bukannya melepaskan, Sasuke malah mempererat pelukannya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Aku lupa, kau kan memang selalu begini." Ujar Sakura pasrah, Sasuke hanya terkikik geli mendengar gerutuan Sakura.

.KRIIING

Telepon apartemen Sakura berbunyi, namun sang empu tak mudah untuk mengangkatnya, itu semua gara-gara pemuda yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Sasuke, tolong angkat teleponnya." Pinta Sakura tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Telepon apa, aku tidak mendengar apapun." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

Sakura menggeram, "Sasuke,"

Kini Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah baiklah." Ujar Sasuke melepaskan pelukan lalu melenggang pergi. Melihat itu Sakura mendengus lega.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat berada dihadapan telepon yang kini tengah berdering, ia melihat benda itu dengan jengkel 'Pengganggu' pikirnya. Tangan kekarnya lantas mengangkat gagang telepon dan bukannya mengatakan 'Halo?' ia malah bergumam 'Hn?'. beberapa detik kemudian tak ada jawaban, karena kesal Sasuke langsung menutupnya. Belum melangkah sejengkalpun telepon itu kembali berdering.

"Jika kembali tak ada jawaban, aku jamin benda ini dan orang yang menelpon akan musnah sekarang juga." Geram Sasuke seraya mengangkat gagang telepon dengan kasar. "Jawab berengsek, atau kau akan~"

"_Kau masih kasar seperti dulu ya, Sasuke."_ ujar suara diseberang sana.

Deg. _Onyx_ Sasuke membulat sempurna saat mendengar suara itu, suara yang bagaikan _Evil_ kembali terdengar ditelinganya. Tangannya menggenggam gagang telepon semakin erat. "Kau~" geram Sasuke Manahan emosi.

"_Cih, aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini semua."_

Gigi Sasuke bergemelatuk, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu berengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kita bertemu." Ujar Sasuke kesal.

"_Sebelum kau membunuhku, kupastikan kau akan terpisah dengan Sakura untuk selamanya, dasar iblis."_

"ITU TAK AKAN TERJADI LAGI, BAKA!" Selanjutnya gagang telepon yang tak bersalah itu pun terpelanting dengan kasarnya dilantai.

Mendengar kegaduhan itu, Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke. "Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura khawatir, alis Sakura bertaut melihat apa yang tergeletak dilantai. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, "Kau harus ikut aku, sekarang!" bentak Sasuke seraya menarik paksa Sakura.

Sakura meringis kesakitan, Sasuke terlalu kencang mencengkram tangannya. "Sa-Sasuke, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung saat Sasuke membawanya keluar dari apartemen. Namun Sasuke tak menghiraukan Sakura, ia terus berjalan.

'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?' batin Sakura.

._._._.

Sakura semakin bingung saat melihat tempat yang sama sekali tak ia kenali, sebuah hutan nan lebat yang sepertinya tak pernah ia lihat diKonoha. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan hal itu, sepertinya ia sudah hapal tempat ini. Beberapa menit lalu Sasuke membawa Sakura kemari dengan mobilnya. Beberapa saat mereka berjalan dan menaiki anak tangga itu, Sakura melihat sebuah kuil dipuncak tangga. Tempat apa ini?.

"Sasuke, tempat apa ini?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, "Ini adalah tempat kita menikah dulu, Sakura."

Deg. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur. Sebuah bayangan masa lalu melintas dipikirannya.

"A-apa ini?" ia melihat dirinya berdiri dibalkon kuil itu bersama seorang pemuda, mengenakan pakaian resmi pernikahan jaman dahulu, tak luput disekelilingnya banyak sekali orang yang merayakan acara itu. keduanya saling menautkan sesuatu dijari mereka. "Cincin?" persis dengan yang ia kenakan. Dan pemuda itu, dia adalah Sasuke.

Sakura mencengkram kepalanya yang berdenyut, "Sebenarnya, apa ini? a-aku pernah hidup dimasa lalu?"

"Dan kau adalah permaisuriku." Ujar Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura.

Sakura mendongkakkan wajahnya, "Entahlah, samar-samar aku merasa, aku memang pernah hidup dimasa lalu, Sasuke." ujarnya heran.

Sasuke tersnyum lembut, "Memang benar, kau sudah terikat denganku," ujarnya seraya memeluk erat Sakura. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Sakura." Sambungnya lirih.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya, dia tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi seperti seratus tahu yang lalu, Sakura." ujar seseorang.

Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mencari sumber suara itu, matanya terbelalak saat melihat seseorang dengan tegapnya berdiri diatas gapura kuil, dengan jubah hitamnya yang tersibak angin. Mata _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap tajam kearahnya, giginya kembali bergemelatuk jika kembali mengingat pertarungannya dimasa lalu.

"Seratus ratus tahun yang lalu?" gumam Sakura bingung.

"Ya, seorang putri dari kerajaan langit yang telah melarikan diri hanya untuk bersama dengan laki-laki berengsek tak berguna, sang pangeran dari negeri kegelapan ini!" ujarnya menunjuk Sasuke dengan emosi yang meluap.

Deg. "Ahk!" Sakura tersimpuh dengan tangannya mencengkram kepalanya. Ingatan itu kembali.

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke hendak menghampiri Sakura, namun pria berjubah itu kembali menghadangnya.

"Kau harus melawanku!"

"Cih!"

Sakura semakin mencengkram kepalanya saat bayangan-bayangan itu terlintas dipikirannya dengan tiba-tiba. Bayangan dimana dia terlahir sebagai seorang putri yang mewarisi kepemimpinan negeri langit saat itu, semua perselisihan antara berbagai pihak membuatnya muak dan memilih pergi dengan pemuda itu, sang Uchiha. Pemuda yang sebenarnya calon raja dan seorang pangeran iblis dari negeri kegelapan dibawah sana. Untuk memulai kehidupan baru yang damai, mereka meninggalkan kewajiban masing-masing dan bersatu.

Namun hal itu malah membuat kesalahpahaman antara kedua negeri, negeri langit mengira jika pangeran dari negeri kegelapan telah menculik putri mereka. Tuduhan itu tentu tidak diterima oleh pihak negeri kegelapan, dan pertempuran pun tak terhindarkan. Sementara itu, sang pangeran kegelapanpun semakin kalut dalam kesedihannya dan dendam. Karena wanita yang sudah menjadi permaisurinya telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan perselisihan diantara kedua negeri.

Sebuah persyaratan terlarang yang telah disepakati sang wanita itu sama sekali tak diketahui oleh sang pangeran. Hanya untuk mengembalikan perdamaian dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya. Hal itu membuat sang pangeran benci dan marah. Dia membantai semua golongan dan setiap kalangan itu tanpa pandang arah, ia seakan haus darah. Kekacauan yang ia lakukan, membuat utusan dari negeri langit memburunya. Namun berpuluh tahun lamanya sang pangeran tak terlihat, sepertinya ia melakukan kekuatan terlarang untuk melakukan reinkarnasi dimasa depan. Hal itu tak membuat utusan dari langit kalah, mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama dan dapat hidup sampai saat ini.

"Jadi pria berjubah hitam itu adalah utusan dari langit?" gumam Sakura melihat pertarungan diantara mereka.

Terlihat berbagai kilatan cahaya dan asap tebal putih dan hitam bersatu padu diatas sana, mereka bertarung dengan sayap nan besar dipunggung mereka, termasuk Sasuke. sayapnya hitam pekat, dan mengibaskan angin yang begitu kencang, sementara pria berjubah hitam itu memiliki sayap putih nan cerah. Sakura merasa mereka bagaikan iblis dan malaikat yang sedang bertarung.

"_KAI_!" sebuah ledakkan pun terdengar diatas sana, dan terlihatlah keduanya jatuh tak berdaya.

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke yang terpental saat jatuh.

Sakura mengangkat kepala Sasuke kepangkuannya, airmatanya tak surut saat melihat Sasuke dengan darah dimana-mana. "Sasuke! kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, "Menjauhlah dari sini, Sakura. aku akan mengalahkannya." Ujar Sasuke mencoba bangkit, sayap dipunggungnya perlahan memudar dan hilang bagaikan debu tertiup angin.

Sakura kembali terisak, "Tidak, kau harus berhenti." Ujarnya seraya menoleh pada pria berjubah hitam itu, keadaannya sama persis dengan Sasuke, bahkan sayap putihnya pun sudah hilang. "Hentikan semua ini, kita hanya akan saling merugi jika saling bertarung." Pinta Sakura lirih.

Pria itu bangkit dengan susah payah, ia menyeka darah yang mengalir dibibirnya. "Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa, Sakura." ujarnya seraya melepas jubah hitam itu.

Mata Sakura terbelalak saat melihat sosok itu, rambut _Blonde_ yang hampir menyentuh tengkuk wajahnya, mata _Bluesapphire_ yang tak kalah tajam, goresan tunggal disisi pipinya.

Deg. Kepala Sakura kembali berdenyut seakan mengingat kembali sesuatu.

"_Nii-san, Nii-san lihat, aku sudah bisa mengenakan gaun ini."_

"_Kau memang cantik Sakura-chan, sama seperti Kaa-san."_

"_Lebih cantik aku tahu, wleee."_

"_Hahahahaha, iya iya."_

'_Kaa-san_? dia adalah kakakku?' batin Sakura.

Pria _Blonde_ itu berjalan tertatih-tatih, "Laki-laki sialan itu telah membantai semua keluarga kita, Sakura!" bentak pria itu.

Deg. Sakura merasa hatinya teriris mendengar pernyataan pria itu.

"Termasuk _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_!" sambungnya menyibakkan tangannya.

Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya dalam diam, meski ia tak merasakan hal itu tapi ia juga merasa jika pernah memiliki keluarga lengkap walapun sudah seratus tahun lamanya. Sasuke melihat Sakura sendu.

"Karena itulah," ujarnya berlari kearah Sasuke. "Aku harus membunuhnya!" secepat kilat muncullah sebuah bola cahaya dari tangan pria _Blonde_ itu dan mengarah pada Sasuke.

DUARR!

Tubuh Sasuke terpelanting beberapa meter, punggungnya membentur pohon dibelakangnya dengan keras. Darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. 'Apakah akan berakhir seperti ini?'. _Onyx_ miliknya melihat pria _Blonde_ itu menghampiri dan berjongkok dihadapan Sakura, mengelus kepala wanita bersurai merah muda itu. sakit rasanya jika harus mengakui kenyataan jika ia dan Sakura saling mencintai tanpa ada restu dari siapapun bahkan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Tangan kekar Sasuke mencengkram batang pohon itu untuk berdiri, meski sakit, meski sulit, meski perih, ia akan mengungkapkan segalanya kali ini.

"Kau tahu,"

Sakura dan pria _Blonde_ itu menoleh ke arah dimana Sasuke berada.

"Kalian para penduduk negeri langit bahkan tidak tahu, sistem apa yang kalian anut selama berabad-abad dari leluhur kalian." Ujar Sasuke yang setengah berdiri.

Pria _Blonde_ itu sontak bangkit dan mengepalkan tangannya, saat mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke saat ini. "Jika kau lanjutkan, tamatlah riwayatmu." Geramnya.

"Memberikan tumbal untuk mempertahankan kekuatan, meskipun keluarga yang harus jadi korban!" sambung Sasuke, yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan keras dari pria _Blonde_ itu.

Sakura menatap lirih Sasuke, "Sasuke,"

"Ahk!" sebelah mata Sasuke terpejam untuk menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, ia merasakan tangan kirinya patah. Tapi hal itu tidak mau ia perdulikan, kini ia harus membuat Sakura tahu semuanya tentang perbedaan kegelapan dan cahaya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku akan memberi ampun jika kau menutup mulutmu sekarang juga." Ujar pria _Blonde_ itu.

Sasuke berdiri perlahan, "Sakura, yang harus kau ketahui, jangan memandang kegelapan dan cahaya dari luarnya saja. tapi pada kenyataannya kedudukan mereka terbalik." Ujar Sasuke melihat Sakura yang juga sedang melihatnya.

Grep. "Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya." Seringai pria _Blonde_ itu, secepat kilat ia muncul dibelakang Sasuke dan menendangnya begitu keras, Sasuke kembali terseret tanah dan membentur batu besar itu hingga hancur.

"Jangan memandang kegelapan dan cahaya dari luarnya saja?" gumam Sakura bingung, ia menatap tanah dengan pandangan kosong.

Sasuke merasa berat untuk kembali bangkit, bahkan untuk duduk sekalipun. Tapi ia mencoba untuk melirik kearah Sakura yang kini sedang tertunduk. 'Dengarlah perkataan suamimu ini, Sakura. aku ingin kau mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku akan terus mengatakan kebenarannya sampai kau mengerti meski harus dibayar dengan nayawaku.' Batin Sasuke berharap.

"Jangan membuatku mengirim kau kembali keneraka tempat tinggalmu." Ujar pria _Blonde_ itu seraya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terbaring.

Sasuke mendecih, "Tempat itu lebih pantas untukmu, makhluk yang tidak memiliki hati nurani." Geram Sasuke.

Sakura samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan mereka, ia benar-benar bingung dengan pro dan kontra ini. baru saja ia ingat tentang kehidupannya dimasa lampau, kini ia harus kembali mengingat sosok kakak yang kini tengah menghajar Sasuke tanpa ia mengerti alasannya.

"Ohok! Sakura, dengarlah baik-baik." Ujar Sasuke mencoba berdiri tegap, "Sosok kakak yang kini kau lihat tidak lebih dari seorang _Evil_ yang akan membuatmu menjadi tumbal, untuk kembali membangkitkan negeri langit." Sambung Sasuke menahan sakit diperutnya.

"********* KAU!" teriak pria _Blonde_ itu dengan satu hentakan kaki menendang Sasuke kembali membentur tanah. Ledakkan pun kembali terjadi, dan itu membuat tanah disekitar hutan itu ambruk lumayan besar.

'Ledakkan itu…aku~pernah melihatnya.' Batin Sakura bergemuruh. "Ahk!"

**.Flashback.**

**.And Sakura pov.**

"Pergilah Hime-_sama_, saya akan menghadangnya dan berusaha melindungi warga langit." Suara itu memaksaku untuk pergi dari tempat kacau balau ini.

"Kau, siapa?" tanyaku heran, pemuda ini memakai jubah serba hitam pekat.

"Tidak penting Hime-_sama_, sekarang anda harus pergi!" Perintahnya kembali.

Beberapa _Wolf_ yang sangat besar menghampiri kami, dan itu membuatku panik. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada negeri langit?" tanyaku sebisa mungkin.

"Negeri anda memiliki musuh dalam selimut, kini kami akan berusaha menolong sebisa mungkin."

Apa maksudnya dengan 'Negeri anda'? apakah dia bukan berasal dari negeri langit. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Pria itu terlihat menghela napas panjang, tangannya tidak henti-henti mengayunkan _kusanagi_nya untuk menebas sekumupulan _Wolf_ yang mencoba menyerangku. "Kami adalah penguasa negeri kegelapan, dan aku adalah pimpinan mereka_."_ Jawabnya berhenti dengan posisi membelakangiku.

"Kau, pimpinan negeri kegelapan?" Gumamku tak percaya, mengapa orang ini yang jelas-jelas dari negeri musuh rela membela negeri lain?.

"Kepercayaan negeri kalian ternyata adalah sekutu kalian sendiri,"ujarnya masih dengan posisi sama.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yang membuat kekacauan ini adalah kakak anda, Hime-_sama_." Ujarnya menoleh kebelakang.

Mataku membulat sempurna, apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Kakakku sendiri? yang telah membuatk kerusuhan ini dan membunuh semua warga langit?. Sungguh aku tidak percaya.

"Sakura! apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" teriak seseorang diseberang sana.

"Kakak," ujarku saat melihat dia berlari.

Pria itu lantas menghalangiku, "Jangan dekati Hime-_sama_, atau kau akan mati." Ujarnya penuh tekanan. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan tentang persekutuan ini, adalah kakaku sendiri?.

"Beraninya kau pangeran kegelapan, jangan campuri urusan kami!" Bentak kakakku melayangkan sebuah sebuah pukulan, namun dengan mudah pria itu menepisnya.

"Kau sumber masalah ini, Naruto. hentikan sekarang juga sebelum semuanya terlambat." Ujar pria dihadapanku ini, tangannya yang memegang kusanagi kembali ia ayunkan untuk membunuh para _Wolf_ itu.

Aku pun menatap kakakku lirih, "Kakak, apa benar kau~"

"Cih, jadi kau juga sudah terhasut olehnya, Sakura!" Bentak Kakakku saat saat aku mencoba menegurnya.

Aku menggeleng perlahan, "Bukan begitu, aku hanya meyakinkan kalau semua itu tidak benar, iya kan Kak?" Tanyaku kemudian, aku berharap dia menjawab apa yang aku harapkan, sehingga semua ini akan terselesaikan.

_Emerald_ku menangkap kerlingan dimata Kakak dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menyeringai, "Ck, kalau itu memang benar, bagaimana?" Tanya Kakak mendongkakkan wajahnya, ia terlihat begitu angkuh.

Sungguh, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Kakakku sendiri? yang telah membunuh semua warga langit dan membuat kekacauan ini. apa dia juga berniat membunuhku?. "Kakak, apa kau juga berniat membunuhku?".

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan itu, Sakura-_chan_," jawabnya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menatapku ~angkuh. "Tapi keinginanku membangkitkan peradaban baru dinegeri langit ini membutuhkan tumbal yang sempurna, yaitu kau!" bentaknya seraya berlari kearahku.

Aku membelalakkan mata saat melihat apa yang tengah Kakakku ayunkan tepat kearahku, yaitu samurai. Dia memang berniat membunuhku hanya untuk dijadikan, tumbal?. Reflek aku mengangkat kedua tangan untuk melindungi kepalaku dan berteriak. Apakah aku akan mati sekarang?.

CRAASH

Tidak sakit, apa yang terjadi?. Kubuka mataku dan alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat sosok pria yang tadi didepanku kini sedang melindungiku. Bibirku bergetar kaku saat melihat darah mengalir dipunggungnya, samurai itu telah melukainya. Aku mendongkakkan wajah untuk melihatnya, mata itu, _Onyx_ begitu kelam. Aku lihat ia merintih kesakitan, sungguh aku tak tega melihatnya.

"Hime-_sama_, pe-pergilah sekarang, aku akan menghalanginya." Ujarnya seraya berbalik dan menghadang Kakakku.

"Ta-tap kau~"

"PERGI!"

Aku terhenyak, bentakkan itu bukan menyakiti hatiku, tapi membuatku semakin sedih. "Berjanjilah," ujarku tiba-tiba. "Berjanjilah untuk bertemu denganku lagi, dan perkenalkan namamu agar aku bisa memanggilmu." Sambungku seraya berlari menjauhinya.

Aku menoleh kebelakang saat aku merasa sudah cukup jauh, kulihat pria beriris _Onyx_ itu sedikit kesulitan untuk melawan Kakakku. Sepertinya mereka memiliki perbedaan kekuatan yang amat jauh. Terlihat Kakakku yang mahir bertarung dan unggul, tiba-tiba Kakakku melompat dan samurai yang ia pegang mengeluarkan cahaya.

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, sepertinya Kakak akan menyerang pria itu dengan samurainya yang entah kini sudah sehebat apa. Kulihat Kakak mengarahkan samurainya kebawah.

"_KAI!_"

DUARRR

**.Flashback Off.**

"SASUKE-_KUN_!" Teriakku seraya bangkit, mencari sosok pria berambut _emo_ yang entah kini masih hidup atau tidak.

Aku terus meneriaki namanya dan berjalan mengelilingi tempat ledakkan itu, walaupun aku melihat sosok Kakakku diseberang sana, ya sedang meringis kesakitan. Entah apa yang terjadi namun sepertinya dia kehabisan energi. Aku mengacuhkannya, aku tetap mencari pria yang sejak dulu aku cintai itu. ya, aku sudah mengingat semuanya.

Tentang gelarku sebagai putri negeri langit, memiliki seorang Kakak yang entah memiliki hati seperti apa, telah kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarga dan rakyatku, juga memiliki suami yang sebenarnya seorang pangeran dari negeri kegelapan. Kami terpisah karena kematian dimasa lalu untuk kembali melindungi warga langit yang tersisa, namun ternyata setelah sepeninggalku peradaban langit kini sudah musnah, belum. Nyatanya aku masih ada disini dengan semua ingatan itu dan juga Kakakku, dan seharusnya negeri kegelapanpun sudah musnah, tapi Sasuke masih ada didunia ini dan masih ingat siapa dia. Entah apa yang dilakukannya sehingga sampai saat ini dia masih hidup.

Mataku menangkap gerakkan dari balik pecahan batu didepan sana, aku pikir itu Sasuke dan segera menghampirinya.

**.Sakura Pov end.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang terhimpit batu besar, namun segera disingkirkan oleh Sakura.

"Kau masih kuat seperti dulu, Sakura." puji Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. "Kau sudah ingat?"

Sakura mengangguk dan membantu Sasuke berdiri. "Ya, suamiku." Ujarnya lirih. "Maaf, aku telah banyak membuatmu menderita."

Sasuke menggeleng dan merengkuh tubuh ringkih Sakura, "Tidak, akan aku lakukan apapun untukmu, Sakura." ujar Sasuke mengelus surai merah muda itu, "Bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri." gumamnya kemudian.

Rintihan tangispun tak luput dari Sakura, ia memeluk Sasuke erat, seakan tidak mau terpisahkan kembali. Pandangan itu membuat pemuda _Blonde_ itu~Naruto, mendecih. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. _Bluesapphire_nya menatap tajam dua sejoli yang kini tengah melepas rindu.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh kalian berdua." Ujar Naruto menyeringai, ia mengeluarkan sebuah samurai, yang dulu ia gunakan untuk bertarung dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, "Jangan lupakan aku lagi setelah kita berpisah nanti ya, Sakura-_hime_." Pinta Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura.

Air mata Sakura masih setia mengalir dipelupuk matanya, "Jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_." Tanya Sakura gentir.

Sasuke menatap _Emerald_ istrinya lirih, sebenarnya dia tidak mau melihat iris itu menangis karenanya. Tapi sungguh, hidup ini memaksanya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak mau ia lakukan. Setelah menghapus air mata Sakura, kini Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

"Berjanjilah, jika kita bertemu lagi, kau akan memperkenalkan namamu agar aku bisa mengenalmu." Pinta Sasuke lembut.

Sakura merasa ambigu, akh tidak tapi de ja vu, tidak tapi sangat familiar dengan kata-kata itu. tentu saja, karena kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. walaupun sedikit berbeda, dan apakah kata-kata itu akan menjadi yang terakhir?.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tolong jangan katakan itu." Pinta Sakura, ia tidak mau ada perpisahan lagi.

Sasuke melepas genggamannya dan mundur menjauh dari Sakura, "Ini bukanlah perpisahan Sakura, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, aku yakin itu." ujar Sasuke berbalik.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa, bibirnya terasa ngilu unguk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia hanya bisa menagis melihat kepergian Sasuke dan menghampiri Kakakknya yang siap untuk kembali bertarung.

"Sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini," ujar Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto berdecih, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu."

"Kau dan aku, akan mati bersama." Ujar Sasuke kembali, ia pautkan kedua tangannya dan merentangkannya bersamaan. Dan muncul cahaya putih dan gelap yang secara bergantian dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Bukan kita berdua, tapi kau yang akan mati!" bentak Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke dan mengayunkan samurainya.

Mata Sasuke menutup sesaat, dan kembali terbuka dengan warna mata yang memerah. Mata itu memiliki tiga titik segitiga yang sama. "Sharingan," setelah mengucapkan itu tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi hitam pekat lalu memerah seperti darah. Diringi dengan asap hitam yang mengelilingi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto memberontak dari asap yang mulai membungkusnya.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, tempat dimana Sakura berada. Dan ya, Sakura menatapnya lirih, dia tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Sesekali Sakura terlihat menggeleng dan berkata 'Jangan lakukan, aku mohon'. Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut membalasnya. Ia kembali fokus dan melihat Naruto yang kini hampir setengahnya dibungkus oleh apas hitam itu, sama halnya dengan tubuhnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan.

'Hidup ini adalah pilihan, meskipun aku adalah iblis, tapi aku memiliki hal yang berbeda dari seorang iblis, dan aku mensyukuri hal itu,' batinnya. 'Sakura, kau akan tetap menjadi nomor satu dihatiku, seratus tahun yang lalu sampai saat ini, dan untuk selamanya.'

'Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura.' Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke kembali terbuka dan menyentakkan kedua tangannya ketanah.

DUARR.

"AAARGGH!"

"Ahk!"

Ledakkan nan besar itu tak terhidarkan, kuil dan sekitar hutan hancur berantakkan. Getaran yang dihasilkan ledakkanpun terasa sampai kepusat kota. Mereka bingng dari mana asal suara ledakkan itu. lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat cahaya biru melingkari dan melindungi tubuhnya.

Cahaya tu yang melindunginya dari ledakkan yang dahsyat itu. tapi dari mana asalnya? Jangan-jangan Sasuke yang~. Mengingat pria beriris _Onyx_ itu, Sakura terisak tak tertahankan, kini pria yang sesungguhnya adalah suaminya itu, sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Kenapa, kenapa Sasuke -_kun_," gumam Sakura lirih. "Kenapa saat aku sudah mengingatmu, kau pergi begitu saja." sambungnnya.

"**Jangan lupakan aku lagi setelah kita berpisah nanti ya, Sakura-**_**hime**_**."**

Sakura kembali mengingat kata-kata Sasuke.

"**Ini bukanlah perpisahan Sakura, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, aku yakin itu."**

Hati Sakura terasa sakit mengingat harapan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah perpisahan, tapi apakah mungkin?.

"**Berjanjilah, jika kita bertemu lagi, kau akan memperkenalkan namamu agar aku bisa mengenalmu."**

Sakura menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya, "Jika memang kita bertemu lagi, Sasuke-_kun_, hiks." Ujar Sakura. "Aku janji, aku pasti akan memperkenalkan namaku, agar kau bisa mengenalku." Sambungnnya tersenyum getir.

Yah, kini tiada kedudukan sebagai seorang putri ataupun pangeran, Negeri langit maupun kegelapan, yang ada hanyalah kehidupan biasa sebagai manusia biasa dan tentram. Semua dendam secara turun-temurun itu sudah musnah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kini semua yang telah menjadi korban tengah tersenyum lega karena semuanya sudah berakhir.

"Ya, sudah berakhir."

._._._.

Kehidupan baru juga lembaran baru sudah dimulai, bairkan catatan kelam nan rumit dibelakang luntur seiring termakan waktu. Sakura sadar, kehidupannya saat ini bahkan lebih baik disbanding seratus tahun lalu, meski ia adalah seorang putri calon pemimpin negerinya nan luas dan berkuasa. Tapi apa gunanya jika itu semuanya bukanlah kehedaknya, itu semua hanya sebuah paksaan.

Berbeda dengan dunianya kini, ya memang sederhana dan tidak mewah. Tapi itu semua bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Juga dengan kehadiran teman-temannya yang sangat peduli padanya.

Kini Sakura sedang menyendiri diatas atap, dia tengah mengenang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke disini. Rindu, itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ditiinggilah beberapa minggu lalu setelah kejadian itu oleh pria beriris _Onyx_ ~Sasuke. segala apa yang telah mereka lalui walau sebentar kembali teringat dibenak Sakura. bahkan tentang kebenaran siapa yang telah membunuh Gaara dan Karin. pelakunya tak lain adalah Kakaknya sendiri~Naruto. yang tujuan sebenarnya ingin memishkan Sakura dan membuatnya sendirian, sehingga bisa mendapatkan Sakura untuk memenuhi keinginannya.

Hal itu ia ketahui saat membedakan kata-kata yang selalu dilontarkan _Stalker_ itu selalu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '_Chan'_ sedangkan Sasuke selalu memanggilnya '_Hime'_. Itu sudah membuktikan jika Naruto selalu memanggilnya sama dengan yang dilakukan _Stalker_ itu. Sasuke memanglah orang yang kasar dari kata-kata, tapi dia bukanlah pembunuh.

Mata _Emerald_nya menatap langit nan cerah itu, tergambar wajah tampan Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Tanpa sadar Sakura pun tersenyum dengan hati yang bahagia. Sendirian, ya kini ia memang sendirian tanpa ada laki-laki yang mendampinginya. Tapi ia beruntung pernah memiliki laki-laki yang bahkan sangat istimewa didunia ini.

Kaki jenjang Sakura melangkah menuruni tangga saat mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi. Sedikit tergesa-gesa karena para siswa sudah seluruhnya masuk kelas masing-masing.

"Aku ini bagaimana sih, datang lebih awal tapi masuk kelas paling akhir." Decak Sakura sebal, ia baru sadar kehadirannya di atap sekolah telah memakan banyak waktu.

Saat melewati tangga kedua, kakinya terkilir dan limbung kedepan. "A-aku akan jatuh."

GREP.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Sungguh Sakura sangat berterima kasih, jika tidak mungkin ia sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dibawah sana. ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda yang telah menolongnya, tapi hal itu aia urungkan karena pemuda itu langsung melepaskan kembali dan membuat Sakura reflek memegang gagang tangga.

"Apa yang kau lakuan? Aku bisa jatuh lagi tahu!" bentak Sakura kesal, pemuda ini berniat menolongnya atau membunuhnya sih.

Didlihatnya pemuda itu malah kembali menuruni tangga dengan menenteng tas dibelakangnya, Sakura yang belum sama sekali melihat wajah pemuda itu jadi tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi sepertinya Sakura memang mengenalnya.

"Hei," panggil Sakura penasaran.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan tetap membelakangi Sakura, ia berbalik perlahan seraya mengatakan, "_Urusai_,"

Sakura meolongo, pemuda itu, ya pemuda itu. air matanya mengalir tak tertahankan, perlahan ia kembali menuruni tangga dan menahan nyeri dipergelangan kakinya yang terkilir, ia melompat dan merentangkan tangannya dengan wajah yang sumringah.

GREP. BRUUK!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _BAKA_!" Bentak pemuda itu kesal, saat Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan cara yang rawan untuk membunuhnya, dengan membentur dinding dibelakangnya dan menahan berat tubuh Sakura yang tengah memeluknya.

"Aku tahu, aku yakin, kau memang akan kembali lagi." ujar Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan Sakura dengan paksa, wajah kesalnya kini berubah menjadi _cool_. "Sekolah ini memang aneh, memiliki murid yang bersifat seperti monster." Ujarnya seraya memasuki tangannya kesaku celanannya.

KRIIEET. Muncul empat sudut siku-siku dijidat lebar Sakura.

"Berani kau!" Satu jitakkan mendarat dikepala pemuda itu. sakura benar-benar kesal akan sikap dan kata-katanya.

"Apa masalahmu? Kupikir kita baru saja bertemu, kenapa kau berani memelukku dan menjitakku seenaknya?" tanya Pemuda itu meringis. "Siapa kau ini?"

Sakura memperhatikan Pemuda dihadapannya ini, ada sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun ia sadar, semuanya bahkan kejadian ini sudah ia duga sebelumnya, karena itu kini ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kau pasti anak baru disini," Ujar Sakura seraya membantu Pemuda itu bangkit, "Perkenalkan,"

"**Berjanjilah, jika kita bertemu lagi, kau akan memperkenalkan namamu agar aku bisa mengenalmu."**

"Namaku, Haruno Sakura." ujar Sakura menjabat tangan Pemuda yang kini tengah memandangnya bingung.

Tanpa sadar Pemuda itu membalas jabat tangan Sakura, namun kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Uchiha Sasuke".

_Owari_

._._._.

._._._.

._._._.

._._._.

._._._.

A/N : _Oneshoot_ terpanjang dalam sejarah chibi dan tak terjebo didunia, *alay. Semoga saja ada

hikmah dibalik cerita ini

ya! hehehe. Jangan melihat kebaikan dari luarnya saja kawan, dan jangan melihat jika

sisi orang jahat segalanya adalah jahat, bisa saja dia memiliki sifat yang baik melebihi

orang baik. Mungkin itu kesimpulan saya terhadap cerita saya. Kalau readers sih, silahkan

simpulkan sendiri, hahahahaha *plak.

Saran author sih, pas bagian akhir kalian sambil dengar sound yang sedih dan

membangunkan semangat gitu, pasti lebih menghayati. Hohohoho.

Yosh! Semoga chibi bisa membuat _Oneshoot_ lainnya lain kali. Dan lebih panjaaaang lagi dan bermanfaat. Amiin. Hehehehe ^^.

Ganbatte!


End file.
